Dejevous
by Jealousy
Summary: In the game, there are questions that were never answered. This story is based after the game and answers those mystories


"Dejevous"  
  
By  
  
Jealousy  
  
Prolong  
  
Pain...oh gods. The pain...Rose thought in agony. Her entire body ached. Hurt surged though her veins like a raging river. Why am I not dead? Or am I? No I can't be, the afterlife cannot hurt this much... the darkness dragoon felt her closed eyes water. I wanted to die.... I promised Damia I'd be with her soon...I cannot break my promise to her...  
  
Rose don't worry, be happy, that's all I want for you.. Rose had heard that before. More then 11,000 years ago. The day before the battle that had killed the ancient water dragoon, the day Rose and Zieg told the others they were engaged, Damia had told her that. Rose had forgotten why, but she remembered that simple little sentence. Why did I remember that now? I'll be happy when I'm dead! When I'm with my friends and love...my love...Zieg! She suddenly thought if she had lived maybe - just maybe - he had too. Her gray-blue eyes opened, the light poured over her irises. She groaned, shielding her face with her hand. Her still armor hand. Rose narrowed her eyes, thinking, how is it possible? I would have transform back if I fell unconscious.. The former Black monster lifted her wounded back from the ground. Cracks of crystal and metal grinding together met her ears. Rose glanced at the ground, which she was lying upon. Blood pooled around it, along with her wings, which were in pieces. She paused and ran her other hand up her backside. They were gone completely; ripped out her armored shoulder blades; leaving the skin there, bear. Suddenly, her fingers snagged something shape. A flinch of pain jolted though the numb nerves of her spine. By Soa! She cursed in her mind, grinding her teeth. In spite of the pain, Rose closed her fingers around the object and yanked it out. A small cry escaped her lips, she looked at the item. It was a piece of green tinted crystal soaked in blood. Slimy shreds of crimson flesh stuck to the jagged edges. She stared at it in awe. This. Is part of Zieg's wing?. She looked left and right, her eyes landed on a figure a few feet away and were horrified by what she saw. The Red-eyed dragon knight lay in a puddle of deep scarlet a few feet from her. Pieces of crystal floated in the gruesome mess, along with the rest of his shattered wings. NO!!! Gods!! Not Again!!! Her mind screamed as she began to crawl to her former fiancé. She was far too weak to walk. Her heart pounded within her chest. Her breathing became heavy pants and hard shallows as the hurt streamed though her once more. Soa, he was taken from me once, please not again! As she came nearer she noticed something...Zieg was awake and...Young again. No wrinkles or grays, but smooth tan skin and golden blond hair. He tilted his head to look at her, the light in his Carmel eyes shining in spite of the blood that oozed from the cuts upon his face. She finally made her way over to him, tears blinding her vision. Rose reached him and caressed his cheek softly. "What...happened to...you" She swallowed down the thick copper taste in her throat to speak.  
  
"I thought we would die...and why are you young?" She blurted out. He smiled, placing his own hand gingerly over hers.  
  
"Soa gave us a second chance. We gave up everything to save the world and this is our reward. There's no war with the wing lies, no moonchild, no black monster...we can finally be together again." Zieg whispered.  
  
"What about the others?" The darkness dragoon asked. Her heart was faltering yet sank at the same time. She could finally be with Zieg and have a normal life, at the expense of lying to some of her closest friends? "I...talked to them, they wanted this for us...especially Damia. She said to remember what she told you." Rose froze. The voice wasn't just a memory repeating itself in her dreams? A smile spread across her cracked, bleeding lips. Tears beamed in her clouded eyes. She let out a sob and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Oh Zieg," The blond haired man wrapped his arm around her, stroking her dark hair soothingly.  
  
"I know, darling. I've...We've waited so long for this. We fought for and lost everything to get this," Small trembles shook her body. "I love you," She murmured, all the barriors she had put to block out people, and the cruel things they said, crumbled. Rose just wanted to lie in Zieg's arm and be taken care of. She was so sick of being strong. They lay together until she finished her well-deserved cry.  
  
"Dart, could you help me? Please?" A petite woman yelled, bent over a black iron cauldron. She pulled the handles on the side, attempting to lift it. She managed to get it an inch above the ground. With no success of getting it any farther, it clunked back onto the wood floor with a thud. A tall man walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea?" He asked, running a hand though his riley hair. The brunette looked up and beamed.  
  
"Lift this for me?" She asked politely. The divine dragoon smiled back at his wife and hoisted it up. "Put it over there." Shana commanded, pointing her finger to the fireplace, which was flaming brightly. He did so, placing it on the burning wood, sending cinders this way and that. Dart brushed his hands off, turning to Shana. "Anything else, love?" Shana stepped toward him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. His smile enlarged, resting his hands upon her small hips. "I love you, Dart.," she purred, kissing him softly on the lips, lingering there for a moment.  
  
"I love yo..." Dart paused when he noticed a figure sneaking around outside the shaded kitchen window. Shana raised a slender eyebrow. "What..?" She followed his glaze to the outside, gasping as the dark shadow caught her attention. Suddenly, two other figures came into sight. Dart pulled away from Shana slowly, reaching his sheathed sword from the wall, his sky blue eyes locked on the figures. His fingers tightened around the hand of the sword and slid it from its cast. He looked at Shana, who was watching him with frightened eyes, then glanced at the window once more before running to the backdoor. Closing it quietly as possible, he slowly stalked behind the intruders. When he reached within 3 feet of them, he lifted his sword into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" he demanded. He heard the chunking out metal as weapons were drawn and the sound of a bow being drawn back. "We should ask you that." A fierce woman's voice stated dryly. He knew that voice...Dart lowered his sword slowly.  
  
"Miranda?" A long pause. "Dart?" A female figure stepped into the light coming from the window. Dart smiled as Miranda brushed back the mass of blond hair concealing her face. He crossed his arms. "What are you doing in Seles, lurking outside peoples houses in the dark?"  
  
"I was looking for the Feld's house, know where that is?" She asked in a slight mocking tone. Dart rolled his eyes, pointing to his own house. The sliver-healing dragoon nodded, turning to the figures behind her. "Men, I guess we found it." Sounds of swords being sheathed and armor footsteps. "Yes, Sister Miranda." Dart took it they were knights. "Mind inviting us inside?" The sacred sister asked. "Oh of course, come in." he led them inside, where he found his surprised wife. "Shana it's okay, it's just Miranda." He assumed her. Shana blinked for a moment, then looked at the dragoon, which took her position long ago. Miranda nodded to the former moonchild. Dart noticed in the light, Miranda looked extremely worn and tired, her eyes filled with masked sadness. He swallowed then asked, "What are you doing here? I mean we're delighted to see you but, why so sudden and in the middle of the night?" Miranda sighed, looking for a place to sit. Shana noticed and pulled a chair out for her. The sacred sister flopped down carelessly, murmuring a thank you. She run leather gloved hand though her hair, her eyes cast down. "To get straight to the point, the queen is dead..." Shana gasped, looking to her friend, concerned.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miranda, how did she die? If you don't mind me asking." A knight, which was resting against a wall spoke,  
  
"She died of a illness no one could cure." Shana stared at the knight then looked at dart. "But...the silver healing dragoon spirit can cure anything...can't it?" Miranda squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"I was off visiting Meru and Guaraha, I didn't make it back in time to save her." She said though clenched teeth. Shana gentle placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder, crouching down next to her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"That's right ma'am, you couldn't do anything about it." The other knight stated.  
  
"I know...well I didn't come here to be comforted." Miranda sighed, sitting up. "I came to speak with you Shana." She declared, glancing to the woman.  
  
"Why me?" Shana asked.  
  
"Librarian Ute found something out as he was reorganizing the new library. The former royal family, the Lestaias, the one before Queen Theresa's rain, has one remaining member. That member is the twin of the Princess Louvia, the false moon child." Shana's breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with Miranda. The blonde's eyes were so serious, no hint of falsehood as she spoke, "That person is you Shana, or should I say Princess Selene Lestaia of Mille Seamus, and you are the heir to the throne." 


End file.
